The current prior art contains various types of rivets for joining a variety of elements. Among these, for example, are Spanish Patent Nos. ES2228503, ES2247173, ES2268139, ES2267470, ES0290910 and ES273562. These known rivets are used to join different materials in a rapid and simple manner but do not prevent the transmission of noise, vibrations and movement between them, and are not adapted to withstand the contracting and expanding of different types of materials.
On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,643 discloses a fastener for joining two members in spaced cushioned relationship, the fastener comprising a connecting element associated with a hollow body of deformable elastomeric material, the connecting element being capable of applying axially directed compressive force to the hollow body to thereby axially shorten and compress and laterally deform the hollow body for riveting the two members.